


what time we have

by thearkofdawn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, might edit tags later, sort of??, tbh idk what kind of au this would be properly tagged as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearkofdawn/pseuds/thearkofdawn
Summary: Ashe is the sun.Felix is the moon.The sun and moon hardly meet.The only time they do is when the moon covers the sun.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	what time we have

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked if this ship could qualify as a sun/moon ship and my mind had many Thoughts.  
People usually draw sun/moon ships, but I wanted to write about this one :3

Ashe travels the world in the form of a bright toddler. He doesn’t know how long he’s been put on Earth. He doesn’t fully understand his reason for being there yet, but he feels joy. Very few people can see him. However, everything else such as the animals and plants can see him. The people are busy with their lives; school, work, or just being in the company of others. The animals are quite friendly and the plants are growing nicely. Seeing them happy made him happy. He’s warm and energetic. He plays all day and never tires. He’s constantly moving around. Or rather, everything else is constantly moving around him. In time, he learns he is the sun of the earth. The people who can see him are the stars. He brings warmth and light to the planet.

Felix is also in the form of a toddler. He’s a bit older than the new sun. He partly understands why he’s on Earth. Most people and animals are asleep; it’s nice and quiet. The plants sway back and forth with the wind. The stars are out and about. He’s cool and also a bit energetic. He doesn’t mind the bright lights in the dark or those who are awake. He likes watching the seas and the creatures beneath. He plays all night and never tires. He wanders endlessly across the planet. He knows he is the moon of the earth. The stars swim around and play with him. He stabilizes the earth and controls its tides (along with the sun though neither are really aware of it). The moon and the stars shine brightly in the dark. 

They’re young. They don’t think about why they’re there. They go on with their lives without any thoughts. No adventurous dreams. Only enjoying the sound of their footsteps across the earth. They resemble each other without really meaning to.

The sun and moon hardly meet. The only time they do is when the moon covers the sun.

* * *

The first time Ashe experiences complete darkness outside, he was terrified. It was still daytime, but the sky looked more like a nightmare to him. His eyes quickly scattered across his surroundings, trying to find some sort of answer. The stars paid no mind to the darkened sky. The world either turned away or had strange objects to their faces. He didn’t know what to do or how long it would last, but he wanted it to end soon. 

He comes across an unfamiliar face. Ashe has seen all the stars. He thinks it’s some human child who coincidentally looked in his direction. But there’s something different about him. He has a very faint glow similar to the stars but not quite. And he really is looking at Ashe. He comes to the conclusion that that person must be the moon he’s heard of. They don’t say anything, only stare. It isn’t uncomfortable, but it isn’t relaxing either. The sun smiles weakly, but the moon disappears. The sky is bright once again. Perhaps it was a dream. Ashe decides to think nothing of it.

* * *

Felix thought it was a regular night. He was playing around with the other stars when he noticed the sky wasn’t as dark as it usually was. He looked up at the sky and noticed that the moon wasn’t alone. It was with the sun. He didn’t understand. He thought the sun and the moon could never meet because of Earth’s constant rotation. So what was the sun doing behind the moon?

He turned around and, much like the scene behind him, there was someone standing there. Someone who didn’t look like they were from Earth, but he didn’t look like the stars he knew either. There was a certain glow from him. He was brighter than anyone else. Ah, so he’s the sun, Felix thinks. Their eyes meet. He wonders if he should say something, but the sun suddenly disappeared from his sight. The sky returns to its usual darkness. Felix ponders if he’ll ever get to see the sun again.

* * *

The next they meet, the moon completely covers the sun. Ashe thinks back to the last time it had happened. So it wasn’t a dream, he realizes. He’s not as terrified as the last time, but he still doesn’t understand why the sky becomes the way it does. But he looks above him this time rather than only looking left and right. It looks as if there’s a massive hole in the sun. What happened to the sun? Is something going to happen to him? 

Felix is shocked when he sees the sky as well. The sun was still visible last time. Now there was only a light circle around the moon. Before the positions could change again, Felix decides to look for that sun. It doesn’t take him very long, the sun had appeared behind him once again. They stare at each other, a repeat of what they did before. This time, the moon stays longer than the last time and so Ashe steps forward and speaks.

“I’m Ashe,” he smiles.

“Felix,” he quietly says.

“Let’s be friends.”

“...Okay.”

They laugh and shake the other’s hand before they disappear again. Ashe doesn’t know much of the moon. Felix hardly knows of the sun. They learn that those days are when there’s what’s called a solar eclipse. Days with solar eclipses give the sun and the moon a chance to meet. Something they didn’t think was possible. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to get to know the other. Even if their time is short.

* * *

And so they continue meeting when the moon reaches the sun. They greet, chat, laugh and stay with the other until they have to leave. Three times a year. They never have the time to talk long and so they settle it with their smiles and incredibly short summaries of what they’ve been doing during the months they were unable to meet. Sometimes they’ll watch the crowds or the seas. They’ll talk about what it’s like during the day and the night. It feels like they’re from different worlds and it makes them all the more fascinating to the other. 

They don’t really know how long they’ve been doing this, but it becomes apparent when they both look much older than when they first met. 

Ashe’s hair is messy. It isn’t bright like most would think, but it is lighter than the night. He had grown taller, but he was shorter than most. He still maintained a child-like appearance. His voice only slightly deeper than before. But his smile is still just as pleasant. The dots on his face were still there. Felix believes those are the sunspots he had heard about. Sometimes he’ll try to count the dots but always loses his place.

Felix’s hair had grown longer. It was still as dark as the night. Sometimes he’d style it in a way that doesn’t get in his face, but there are times he leaves it alone. He’s taller than Ashe, but still shorter than everyone else. His features are a bit sharper. His voice a bit deeper. He wears more uneasy expressions. He doesn’t smile or laugh as often anymore. But Felix has grown quite handsome, Ashe thinks.

They didn’t spend their time playing with the stars anymore. Instead, they took up weapons for when help was needed. While still enjoying the smiles of people and bringing light wherever he goes, Ashe now wears a quiver and always has a bow on hand. He takes whatever chance he can get to improve his archery skills. Felix, on the other hand, ignores the playful stars around him and takes up the blade. He practices his swordsmanship in the silent cold nights. While they can't directly interact with the people of the earth, they can still affect their lives and offer some sort of protection.

* * *

"You know, it almost looks like the moon's embracing the sun," Ashe comments. It’s a quiet day. They find themselves sitting on the ground and looking at the eclipse. The only noises they pay attention to are the sound of their voices.

Felix stops looking up and only stares blankly in the direction his head’s in. “The moon is incredibly far from the sun. They’ll never be in each other’s reach.” His voice faded off while he was speaking, but it doesn’t miss Ashe’s ears.

Ashe leans towards him. “We’re in each other’s reach.” He’s not looking at the sky anymore but on Felix.

Someone’s heartbeat is pounding a little too loudly. 

The shift in focus from the eclipse to them is slightly uncomfortable to Felix. There’s something in his throat.“That’s not what I meant.” he manages to utter. He’s glaring at Ashe. He doesn’t know why he’s upset, but he is.

"Well, what does it matter?" Ashe leans back. “I was only pointing out how it looks. I didn’t say they actually _ were _ embracing.” He’s a little disappointed in Felix’s response, but he brushes it off. He doesn’t say anything after being glared at. He only stares at the grass blades he’s been gripping.

They’re met with an awkward silence until the eclipse is over.

* * *

They don’t speak much anymore. Not that they really spoke much anyway. Sometimes it’s only Ashe who says something. Many times they only acknowledge the other’s presence and leave it at that. They don’t really notice that their interactions have lessened. They don’t really know why. 

There are times where Ashe feels a bit longing, but he can’t put a finger on why. He’s not lonely in the slightest. He spends his time to the fullest; people-watching, being with the other stars, reading books, napping in the warm sun, or practicing his archery skills. He thinks about Felix and the last time they actually had a conversation. He doesn’t mind that he does all the talking while Felix only listens (if he is listening). Lately it’s hard to tell what’s on his mind. Ashe decides it’s none of his business what Felix does and thinks about. He’s not obligated to tell Ashe anything and he’s content with that. They’re only able to spend a little time with each other and he supposes he’s content with that. So what is it that he yearns for?

Felix feels silly. He doesn’t know how their relationship became the way it did, but now it’s difficult to be comfortable again. He doesn’t know what to say. So he chooses not to say anything at all. It’s all very. Frustrating. To say the least. Rather than talking to someone about it, he uses that energy towards his training. There’s hardly a moment where he’s not training. He doesn’t know why he’s so dedicated, but he never felt like doing anything else. Sometimes he’ll rest. Sometimes he’ll gaze upon the lights or the plants or the seas. Letting the sound of the wind fill his mind, trying not to think. They only meet a few times for a short period so why does he feel this way?

* * *

“Does the sun always wield a bow?” Felix asks, attempting to start the conversation this time. Weapons only come up in his mind. He’s been meaning to ask Ashe about his choice in weapons for some time.

Ashe hums. “I don’t know if they _ always _ do, but I believe it’s quite common. The bow just feels...natural to me. Perhaps I feel this way because of the previous suns.” He stares at his bow for a bit and then looks back at Felix. “I hear the moon wields bows too, but you wield a sword.”

“I do.”

“May I ask why you do?”

“Don’t really have a reason. Guess I prefer close combat than ranged.”

“Have you ever thought of wielding a bow?”

“No.”

“I think the sword suits you.”

“Hm.”

Another moment of silence. Felix can’t think of anything else to say. Ashe is just adjusting his bow.

They leave it at that.

* * *

“I’ve heard stories about the moon,” Ashe begins. “I’ve heard they’re very elegant, gentle, calm, and pure.” His light green eyes are quite noticeable in the dark sky, Felix thinks. “You’re nothing like that,” he laughs.

Felix tenses up. He has the urge to run. Ashe is right in that Felix isn’t anything like the other moons, but the feeling he has is unsettling. What does it matter if he’s nothing like them? “Are you disappointed?” he asks a bit too angrily.

“No.” Ashe smiles softly at him. There isn’t a hint of hesitation.

_ Stay as you are. _

Eyes locked.

Felix doesn’t know how to feel at the moment other than relieved and some other weird feeling in his stomach. There’s something about the way Ashe is gazing at him right now. He doesn’t know what it is but decides to put that in the back of his mind. He relaxes his body, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. “I’ve heard stories about the sun as well.”

Ashe stays silent, waiting for him to continue.

“They say the sun is strong and fierce. A bit reckless and full of energy.” Felix finds himself staring at Ashe’s fingers. His own are fidgeting. “To be honest, you’re not really like that either.”

“I see.”

Ashe looks off into the distance. Felix can’t read his face and starts to feel a bit anxious. Was he upset? Or did he not really care?

Ashe turns back to look at Felix. “...Well?”

Felix raises an eyebrow and Ashe only laughs.

_ Stay as you are. _

“Are you disappointed?”

“No.” 

* * *

Felix thinks there’s something wrong with him. Getting worked up over someone he hardly talks to. It’s honestly starting to piss him off that he doesn’t know what he’s feeling. He doesn’t want to look at Ashe anymore. He doesn’t want Ashe to look at _ him _anymore. The mess that he is right now. The thought was a bit painful, but maybe his mind and all these emotions would be cleared of if he stopped meeting Ashe. 

The next eclipse day he hides.

* * *

Ashe finds himself being more and more anxious for the next eclipse day. For some reason he just wants to be in Felix’s company. The small times he spends with Felix makes him feel...happy. Even if it’s just Felix standing there saying nothing. He doesn’t mind just looking at him.

But when the next eclipse day comes, Felix doesn’t appear before Ashe. Confused, he scans around the area, walking towards other places in hopes of finding him. But the sky regains its color. It seemed so much shorter than the other ones. Where was Felix? Ashe stares blankly at the ground. There’s a part of him that’s aching. They’ve never missed a meeting before. Could something have happened? Ashe has a lot on his mind that day. 

Felix never showed up anymore.

The eclipses are far too short.

* * *

It’s been a long time since they’ve last seen each other. They look even older than before. Felix had forgotten it was an eclipse day and now stands in front of Ashe. They didn’t quite recognize each other at first, but there was a feeling of familiarity. And a bit of agony.

Ashe’s hair was a bit longer than before and more tame. His eyes still light, the sunspots still there. Felix’s hair was cut a bit shorter, though wilder than previously. His expressions are still just as serious. Ashe now stood as tall as Felix, much to Felix’s dismay as he actually didn’t grow at all.

He wonders how long it’s been since they last saw each other. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. They only stare at each other as the world moves on. Felix honestly thought Ashe was looking for a fight. He considers it, but then walks away. Ashe watches him leave, only hearing the sound of his own heart beating.

* * *

During the times they hadn’t met, Ashe had wondered if the reason why they had drifted apart was his fault. He can’t remember a time he made Felix incredibly upset, but it was difficult to tell. It gave Ashe a rather ugly feeling in his stomach. 

He thought about the moon a lot. He read books and articles, listened to people’s stories, and watched videos over the moon and the night. But the only moon he wanted to know about was Felix. And that moon never seemed to be reachable anymore.

He desperately wanted to fix that.

* * *

“I’m sorry if I’ve upset you in any way,” Ashe blurts out.

“...What are you talking about?” Felix’s expression remained unchanged. Unreadable. He _ appeared _ angry, but there’s no malice in his voice. His brows furrowed, but his eyes blank.

“The reason...we don’t meet each other anymore...is it not because of me?” Ashe doesn’t know how Felix would respond, but he’s hopeful. 

_ Please see me again. I want to look at you. _

Felix looks at him with disbelief. But also with guilt. “No...It’s not...It’s not your fault...I’m just…” He can’t look at him anymore.

_ Say something. Say Something. _

“You didn’t do anything wrong. We’ve just been busy with our duties.” He assumes anyway. In truth, he knows _ he _ was the one who caused a discord in their relationship. But he didn’t know how to fix it.

Ashe looked relieved. And he smiled. That same warm smile he used to always wear. But it only made Felix feel a bit worse.

Before either could leave, Ashe unconsciously asked, “Would it be alright to meet again?” He felt a bit silly asking after realizing he spoke his thoughts aloud, but he wanted to know. Is it alright for them to keep meeting like before? Even if it’s just for a little bit?

Felix doesn’t say anything but nods.

“O-oh? Alright then…” Ashe feels incredibly hot. There’s more he wants to say, but he’s running out of time. Before the moon can run away, he whispers.

“Good night.”

* * *

Whenever Felix looked at Ashe, he always had a strange feeling. Ashe was intriguing to him, to say the least. But no matter how much he learned about the daytime and the sun, it never seemed to be enough. He wanted to hear it from the sun himself. But that meant being with Ashe, looking at Ashe, hearing Ashe’s voice, and for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to. It was a bit painful and it never helped that he wasn’t the greatest at expressing emotions.

He hid. He didn’t want to admit that he was terrified of Ashe. What he could say, what he could do, how he can make him feel the way he does. So when Felix saw Ashe the day they reunited, he realized what he was feeling.

It was yearning.

He wanted to be with Ashe longer than the time they were given and he curses himself for trying to avoid him. Ashe made him feel all kinds of emotions and emotions are so complex and difficult to handle. He was scared. He didn’t know how to proceed.

When Ashe approached him and asked about their relationship, he saw how tense Ashe was. How afraid he looked. Felix didn’t want to see that anymore.

Once again, they take it easy. Slowly rebuilding. Meeting each other when they can.

* * *

During some eclipses, they find the other training. Felix’s blade is sharp and can cut through almost anything. There’s something about the way Felix holds himself when he’s using his blade. How swift as the wind he is, how gracefully he slashes. It’s quite mesmerizing. Ashe takes back the time he said Felix was inelegant and too eager.

Archers are a lot stronger than Felix had given them credit for. Wielding a bow isn’t as easy as it seems. There’s a lot of strength in their shoulders to stabilize their bow, they have to take the wind into account and calculate where exactly they want their arrows to hit, how much strength they put into that shot, and how they want it to hit. When Ashe’s arrow pierces through the skull of an animal he was hunting from an incredible distance, Felix is stunned. Ashe is strong and can be as fierce as fire. Perhaps it really is natural for the sun to be so.

Occasionally, Felix would ask to spar. Very rarely would Ashe accept his request. He doesn’t mind, but there are times where he only wants to be in Felix’s company and not doing much. Sometimes they walk beside each other. Hands brushing, fingers curling, small chatter.

Ashe is grateful that he had grown as tall as Felix as he can now look at him without having to raise his chin. He can’t help but stare at Felix sometimes, admiring his features. He curses the eclipses for not lasting longer.

* * *

Ashe isn’t certain on how he feels about Felix. He still enjoys his company like before. They’ve grown closer than before, yet he feels he doesn’t have enough of the other. It’s only natural to want to spend time with your friend, right? Especially one you hardly get to see and just reunited with. Perhaps he’s being selfish, but he wants more. More what? More time? He doesn’t know what of, but he wants more. 

When he asks the stars about this hypothetical relationship that is most definitely not about him and Felix, the answer he gets is love. 

Platonic love, he assumes. There are friends who hold hands. He may have thought about doing that with Felix. There are friends who hug. He also may have thought about doing that with Felix. There are friends? who kiss? He might not have thought-okay so what if he did look at Felix’s lips from time to time? There are friends? who do that. Maybe.

But what the stars meant was romantic love.

Romantic.

Love.

Is this how he felt for so long?

Fingers lacing, body gripping, lips touching, lovely gazing, heads leaning, soft whispering, beautiful smiling, hair tying, snack sharing, calm walking, passionate training, and all the small things that seemed irrelevant yet intimate at the same time. A time and place reserved for them only. 

Ashe really liked the sound of that. 

* * *

When next they meet, Ashe is a bit nervous. Felix is very handsome, Ashe thinks. He’s thought about that before. But today, Ashe wants to change what they usually do. He feels a bit numb when Felix is just staring at him. He doesn’t want fear to overcome him. He doesn’t want to wait to say what he’s about to say. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

_ Be steady, my heart. _

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Felix doesn’t waste another second. Their lips meet very unceremoniously. A bit forceful at first but soft later. Ashe is shocked and his mind goes blank. It takes a moment to register that they’re actually kissing, but he gets back into the rhythm of it. Whatever rhythm Felix had. Hands on faces. Hands around waists. Hands in hair. Arms around necks. Breath on breath. It’s so incredibly messy. 

Ashe only wants to live in that moment. Take their time appreciating each other. But suddenly he feels wet.

Felix is crying. Whether it’s out of joy or sadness, Ashe doesn’t know.

For however long they have left, they hold each other closely in silence.

* * *

Felix is conflicted. He’s in love with the sun. But the sun and the moon only meet so many times for so long. He wants to be with Ashe, but he can’t help but think this will only hurt them. Perhaps it’s better for them to stop. Whatever they’re doing. But maybe it’s also okay to keep going. Use all the time they have. It’s times like this when Felix wishes he and Ashe were humans who didn’t have to worry about such matters. And Ashe tells him he shouldn’t.

“I...I want to be with you. And only you, Felix. There’s no one else.” Ashe’s hands are firm against Felix’s, but they’re also shaking. “I’m in love with you. I want to make this work. Even if we don’t have all the time in the world, I’ll gladly wait for the day I can see you again.” Ashe stares at him very lovingly. Felix feels vulnerable and has the need to look away. But he doesn’t.

His hold on Ashe’s hands tighten. He smiles and nods firmly.

_ We can make it work. _

_ We can make it work. _

Felix chants it over and over in his head.

And they do just that. Waiting for the days they can meet again.

* * *

Their meetings not only include their spars, their conversations about their lives, their talks about their appearances continuously changing, their walks, their smiles, but also hand-holding, hugs, kisses, and whatever intimate activity they could think of doing within their time frame.

Ashe takes more naps, seeing the dark rather than the light and pretending it’s the night. He hopes to see Felix in his dreams on the days he misses him. Some nights Felix is surrounded by many stars. Usually he would be annoyed, but he remembers that the sun is also a star and finds comfort in that.

* * *

“I may never get to fully experience the night, but I’m glad I can get a glimpse of it through you,” Ashe grins.

Felix looks at him with disgust. “How do you say things like that with your mouth?” He feels embarrassed, but the sentiment is all the same. While he technically experiences the daytime through the eclipse, Ashe’s brightness and warmth are all he needs for experience. 

They’re grateful that the sun and the moon are able to meet. They’re grateful that they were able to meet each other. To know each other. To befriend each other. To fall in love with each other. Every moment they have with each other is cherished. They don’t regret anything.

“I love you.” Felix’s words are so sincere and full of affection. One hand holding Ashe close, the other cupping Ashe’s face. 

“I wonder how many times the sun and the moon have fallen in love with each other,” he leans more into Felix’s touch. 

They don’t really care for the answer, only the moment. The moments they have with each other. With what time they have.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine pining for someone you've only talked to for less than 8 minutes three times a year for 5+ years?? I-
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading!!  
I appreciate the comments/kudos!!


End file.
